


Blue Eyes

by Cheeseslicer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blow Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeseslicer/pseuds/Cheeseslicer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian meets a guy with perfect blue eyes. He quickly gets attached and doesn't want to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know what this is, but hopefully you'll enjoy!

Intense, blue eyes are staring back at Ian, and right there and then he has no idea. He can't remember how he got there, or what he's supposed to be doing. It's like the whole world stops, and all it currently contains are these blue eyes. Eyes that tell a story, but one that is impossible to read, because these eyes will tell you nothing they don't want to. There is a wall behind them, one that prevents Ian from seeing what he wants to see. Still he can't take his eyes away. They are permanently glued to the little black island that is surrounded by a cold blue ocean.

Ian could have gone on like this for ever, but then reality hits in the form of jet black eyebrows. They interfere with his view of the eyes, as they cover the lightness around them. And Ian suddenly hears all of it. The techno music that is muffled by at least one wall, but still playing load enough to make his ears bleed. The obnoxious stench that is making it's way into his nostrils, intoxicating all of his body. The hand grabbing hard at his now softening dick, and the apparent embarrassment that comes with it.

"Firecrotch! What the actual fuck is up? 'Cause right now it seems like nothing is." The eyes Ian was so lost in just seconds ago, are now looking at him with an accusing and annoyed look. The distracting eyebrows reaches an equally dark hairline, as it all starts coming back to him. "Honestly dude, you're nothing special. I can just go out there and find some other guy who'll suck me off just as good as you would."

He had been at the club, where he used to work. And he was there with someone, a friend or something. And then this guy had flirted with him from across the room. Ian had been at the dance floor, showing off for the guy. Eventually the guy had bit his lip and then cocked his head towards the toilets. A wide grin had appeared on both faces, before they headed over to the cover of privacy.

Ian feels both hurt and a sting of panic from the guy's words. Ian does not want him to leave, and take those pretty eyes away from him. He looks at them for another five seconds before taking a deep breath and getting down on his knees.

After that Ian is on autopilot. He is not really controlling what he does, but he can't feel any worry for it. He has done this so many times before, and he knows he's good. All Ian can focus on is the piercing blue eyes, that are trained on his face. Ian is staring right back, not letting his gaze falter.

Ian is again taken to something of an alternate universe, existing purely in those eyes. He dreams about nothing and anything, all the things that can exist in those eyes. The eyes are radiating immense pleasure, and Ian realises that he is the source of this. The eyes seems to let go of the walls and the hardness, as the pleasure shines through.

Ian feels a connection being made between him and the dreamy eyes, but at that point they close. Ian almost stops his actions, just pure instinct keeping him going. The moment is lost and he feels detached from the whole situation, but only for a second.

A small moan takes over for the music playing in the background, and it's almost as great as the eyes are. Ian could hear that everyday, and never get tired. He wants that to be the theme song for his life. He stores the memory of it in the back of his brain, hoping it will never be forgotten.

The last thing that comes along, making Ian sure he is in love with this guy, are the hands massaging his head. It's simple and light, but still comes with so much thought behind it. It makes Ian hum in appreciation, which just seems to encourage the hands. They make small circular motions on his head, and Ian closes his eyes to feel the full effect of them.

"Fuck... Oh-I'm gonna... Shit... I'm there."

It's all the warning Ian gets before he tastes the salty liquid. And he couldn't care less about swallowing. He almost tries to savour it, knowing that within seconds this will all be over. They will leave the cubicle and never meet again. Ian is not ready for that. He simply can't let it happen. He needs more of the things he has discovered today. This just can't be the end.

Ian reluctantly swallows, dreading what comes next. The hands are removed from his head, and soon a zipper is closed. Ian gets up from the floor, making eye contact again. He is hoping his eyes are telling all the things he wants to say. How he wants this to be more. He wants to get to know the story of this guy, and possibly his name...

The eyebrows are raised up again, and Ian takes it as a bad sign. So far they have only brought trouble.

"Ey, princesses! Do you mind getting out of the way?" The guy looks pissed off, but his voice lacks the same bite as it had the first time around. Ian takes this as his cue to make his move.

"This was fun, right?" Ian smiles, trying to display confidence. The eyebrows tell him he sort of failed. "Maybe you wanna do this again?"

"You think I date every guy who sucks me of?" The bite is still not there, which makes the guy less convincing. He seems to notice this himself, and continues. "Do you think I even date? Dude, you're good looking, but I ain't looking."

A hand is put on Ian's left shoulder, ready to push him out of the way, but Ian stops it. He grabs a hold of the wrist, and pulls the hand back down.

"Man, just take my number, and get over yourself. Maybe you're bored one day, and feel like a repeat." Ian has no idea where the confidence comes from, but he welcomes it. He stares back at shocked blue eyes, hoping he didn't totally screw this up. Luckily, a smile appears, accompanied by a chuckle.

"Look who suddenly turned cocky as fuck." The guy is full on teasing Ian by now, but with a genuine smile on his face. He reaches into his pockets and holds a phone out to Ian. "Hurry, before I change my mind."

Ian does not need to be asked twice. He grabs the phone, and quickly puts his number in it. He hands it back to it's owner, fingertips brushing in the progress.

"I guess I'll talk to you later then." Ian smiles before turning around and exiting the stall and the toilets. He can't seem to wipe that stupid smile of his face.

 

***

 

A few days later Ian gets a text from an unknown number.

**Ey firecrotch! I'm bored.**

Ian smiles at the nickname he put in the guy's phone. He knew it would be memorable.

**Wanna come over?**

Ian confidence is rapidly decreasing as his phone stays quiet for quite some time. He resorts to pacing in the middle of his tiny studio. As soon as he hears the _pling_  from his phone, he dives for it. A big smile smears over Ian's face as he reads the text.

**Sure, whatever.**

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Hope it wasn't the worst experience of your life.


End file.
